


After the Fall of Barad-dur

by telemachus



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/pseuds/telemachus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to After Pelennor</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall of Barad-dur

This time, we are side by side when the battle ends. This time we turn to each other as the dark hordes flee, knowing we are triumphant. 

Our eyes meet; carefully axe, knife and bow are placed on the ground; carefully hands stretch out to touch ears and hair.

Suddenly he smiles. He seizes me, and pulls me into an embrace that almost crushes me – 

‘This, master elf, is a dwarven gesture. You are my friend, we live, we have won.’

And I hold him and wish it were forever.


End file.
